


Not Then

by UggsBetts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exchange between a Doctor and her Patient, after the events of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Then

_I didn’t love him then._

_Will stands with his back to Hannibal. Hannibal leans in to smell him: the sickness is stronger, stronger than the first time he cared to pay attention._

_“Did you just… smell me?” Will asks, slightly perturbed._

_“Difficult to avoid.”_

 

“Did you love him when you allowed his encephalitis to go untreated?” Bedelia repeats.

Hannibal finally answers: “No, I didn’t love him then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that for many people, Hannibal Lecter fell in love with Will Graham as soon as he laid eyes on him (and certainly that is how Mads Mikkelsen played the part), but at that time, Hannibal's curiosity was more important to him than Will's well-being. So the moment that many fannibals point out as blatantly sexual or erotic, when Hannibal leans in and smells Will's neck, I do not see that way. 
> 
> This short work is my interpretation of those events.


End file.
